Thomas the Ogre
"Of course, in a world that has lost all of its wonder, violence, muscle, and brute strength still remain... so like the Usurper in all its ways." Event You are cautiously approached on the trail by a group of farmers. "Greetings, friend," one of them begins. "Are you in need of supplies?" The group explains that an evil ogre has stockpiled rations in his cave, not far away. They intend to fight the creature and retrieve the goods to feed their families. "Would you be willing to tag along for an equal share of the food?" 1) Accept. :The player draws a 3 of Toil. :You set out at once for the ogre's lair. Along the way they explain exactly what sort of beast is awaiting you. :"The mayor went to visit his prize winning horse last week and found nothing in the stall but a torn saddle!" your companion exclaims. "Not a drop of blood! The beast must have picked it up and taken it home to eat!" :A) Ignore the farmers the rest of the journey. ::"The monster's lair is just up ahead," one of the farmers comments some time later. ::"Is it now?" a deep voice enquires, as the monster in question strolls into view. ::The Dealer draws an Ogre. ::The speechless farmers hastily retreat as the ogre stops and inspects you. ::My name is Thomas, and this is my domain. What business have you here?" ::1) Demand that he return the stolen food. :::"I have stolen no goods from these humans. What food I possess I earned with my own hands in this forest. Your desperation does not give you the right to take what is rightfully mine." :::The farmers manage to find their voices, throwing all manner of accusations at Thomas, who merely shakes his head in response. :::"Believe what you will warrior, but know that I will defend my home." :::He lifts his weapon purposefully, saying, "I may be more reasonable than most of my kind, but thought without action is pointless, after all." :::A) Fight the ogre. ::::(insert text here) :::B) Refuse to fight. ::::"What?!" the farmers cry, incredulously. "Are you siding with this hulking monster?" ::::Despite their outrage and frustration, the farmers can do little but give up and return home. ::::"A reasonable human!" Thomas comments, turning to you. "You are indeed a rare beast." ::::He gestures to a waterfall behind him. "My dwelling lies beyond the waterfall. Would you care to join me for a game? I have few visitors of your intellectual calibre." ::::"I may have a magical trinket I would be willing to bet against you, just to make things interesting." ::::1) Deliver package. (only if the player has the Delivery List) :::::You place a wooden box into Thomas' huge hands. He opens it gently. :::::"At last," he says, holding up the largest pair of glasses you've ever seen. :::::"I knew he could craft more than just telescopes. Now I may finally journey to the library of Kadere and drink in the knowledge of the greatest mortal scholars." :::::The player draws a Gain Card. :::::You note that you have X deliveries left to make. ::::2) Accept. :::::You follow the ogre back to his lair and sit at a stone table opposite him. :::::"What takes your interest today? Cards? Dice?" :::::A) Play a card game. ::::::Card Gambit (1 Success, 3 Failure) ::::::Success :::::::(insert text here) Huge Success ( with Eternal Hope blessing) ::::::Thomas offers two items, one at a time. This is in addition to his normal rewards, allowing rewards from all three games. :::::::Failure (insert text here) :::::B) Play a dice game. ::::::Dice Gambit (Target: 14) ::::::Success :::::::"Hmmm.. Perhaps I've grown lax from sitting in the forest by myself for too long," Thomas grumbles. :::::::"Here, do any of these interest you?" :::::::Thomas puts some items on the table for you to inspect. :::::::The player chooses one of 2 Equipment Cards. :::::::"Perhaps another game?" :::::::"I've not played many games against humans - mostly they try to kill me. Luckily for mo the fairy folk are far more civilised." ::::::Failure :::::::(insert text here) :::::C) Play a game of manual dexterity. ::::::Precision Gambit (1 stationary medium Huge Success, 1 stationary small Success, 1 stationary tiny Success, 1 stationary small Huge Failure, 2 moving small Huge Failure) ::::::Huge Success :::::::You play the game well. :::::::"I will have to do better in future!" Thomas admonishes himself. :::::::He reaches behind the table and lifts an item, saying, "Would this be of any use to you?" :::::::The player receives an Equipment Card. :::::::The player gains this card's token. ::::::Success :::::::(insert text here) ::::::Failure :::::::(insert text here) ::::::Huge Failure :::::::(insert text here) ::::::"Perhaps another game?" ::::::Thomas takes a sip of tea from a bone cup as you decide the next game. :::::After winning all 3 games: ::::::"Again?!" Thomas suddenly yells, slamming his hand against the stone table. ::::::"Do you think me a fool? You must be cheating!" ::::::The player gains 2 Fame. ::::::"Get out, you scoundrel! And tell those idiot friends of yours that if I see anyone in my forest again I might just have you all for dinner! Literally!" ::::3) Decline. :::::(insert text here) ::2) Attack the beast immediately. :::"You humans..." the ogre mutters, shaking his head even as he readies his weapon. :::The player enters Combat. :::You and the farmers raid Thomas's supplies. :::The player gains 4 Fame. :::The player draws a Food Gain Card. :B) Listen to more stories. ::(insert text here) 2) Decline. :"We don't need them!" one of them remarks as they walk away. :"Has hunger driven you mad, Aethelbert? Have you seen an Ogre?" Unlocked By Complete Temperance (Silver token). Token Unlocks For beating Thomas the Ogre... Gladiator's VisageCategory:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens Category:Chance Cards Gambits Category:Dice Gambits Category:Precision Gambits Category:Challenge-Specific Category:Temperance